real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
No One Can Be Trusted
is the season premiere of Survivor: Hawaii. Summary Season Opening Ten new players enter the beach all together and stop at the place where Jeff stands. The ten new players are consisted of Areanna, the daughter of Eleanoria who was the first boot in the very first season. Jean-Robert, the twin-brother of Africa contestant Cristiano. Frossi, the husband of Pennsylvania contestant Courtney. Dunya is the cousin of Ursula, finalist of Pennsylvania and a returning player in Heroes vs. Villains. Zlatan is the cousin of the Russian Polina who played in Polynesia. Gabriëlle is the current girlfriend of Polynesia & All-Stars contestant Evan. Roary is the son of Canary Islands contestant Linda. Céleste is the sister of the mysterious first boot, Vladimir. Barbara is the older cousin of Hannah, who is seen as the most favorite contestant ever. And Berry, who is the father of Guatemala's runner-up Melany. When they hear who is related to who they start asking some quick questions. Most people are interested in Céleste right off the bat because they wanna know about Vladimir. Céleste says that after Survivor, Vladimir moved to Belarus and that they never heard anything of him again. Some people look shocked and dissapointed. After the fans are done with discussing, ten helicopters are flying in the air. One lands and has Fay walking to the beach. Some fans scream and look excited about Fay's comeback. The second helicopter lands and Halford enters the beach. The third helicopter lands and Zoey walks out of it. Some people whisper and say that shit is about to get down. Zoey looks very over-the-top and made sure everyone looked at her with open mouths. Marnix comes out of the fourth helicopter, waving at the fans. The fifth helicopter lands and Elina walks on the beach. Barbara and Gabriëlle look excited. Sylvester then comes out of the sixth helicopter, shocking some people once again. He is followed by Jupiter, who looks terrific with her new pink hair. The eight helicopter lands, having Caleb jumping out of it and making a spectacular entry. Frossi claps. Vaporeon then walks on the beach after the ninth helicopter arrived. She looks like the real Vaporeon of the pokémon series and some fans look speechless. The last helicopter lands and has Bob walking out of it. Both fans and favorites look surprised at the winner coming back. Now the cast is complete, Jeff reveals that it's fans vs. favorites this season. The fans will be Kihei and the favorites will be Lahaina. Both tribes leave to their new tribe. Kihei The ten fans enter their tribe and quickly introduce themselves to each other. Everyone looks really driven and excited to start the game. Everyone agrees to work on their shelter and are ready to work, except for Dunya. She hates working and doesn't like to already have to build a shelter. Without fighting back, she joins cutting woods with Zlatan and Jean-Robert. A few passes away, Frossi leads Areanna and Barbara to a place where a lot of leaves are laying. Frossi is an expert and looks like tarzan. Areanna makes an confessional saying that she's happy with Tarzan on their tribe. But not everyone looks happy with Frossi. Berry who is working on the ropes with Céleste looks like he is a bit jealous of Frossi. Roary comes back from the forest with Gabriëlle and help Berry and Céleste. Berry asks the three if they feel conflicted with Frossi too. Gabriëlle says she's actually very happy he's at their tribe. Céleste listens what is been told. She makes a confessional that she will cut someone's throat this season and if that has to happen on Day 3, she will do it with no mercy. Lahaina The ten favorites arrive and look all very excited to play the game. Jupiter and Sylvester share a hug, Vaporeon and Bob shake each other's hands and Elina compliments Zoey about her new look. Everyone seems to get along very well quickly except for Caleb who is watching everything go by. He already feels like the outsider until Fay asks him about his current life. The two talk a lot and bond very well. While everyone tries to work on the shelter and get some fruits, Halford decides to talk with Bob. He feels he need protection from a big player and he's thinking about making an alliance with Zoey as well. He asks Bob how he feels about Zoey and Bob says he has mixed feelings. He knows that Zoey is an idol magnet and that she will be a threat later in the game. Halford agrees. Elina and Zoey walk in the forest. Zoey her eyes are constantly focused on the trees to see if there is an idol. Elina notices it and knows that Zoey is only with her head in the game. Elina asks how Zoey has been since Heroes vs. Villains and Zoey tells her that she has been dying to play again. Elina feels that Zoey is a big player and that she needs other allies. She walks up to the other two old school players, Caleb and Fay. Elina asks if they would like to make a alliance and become a trio. Caleb jokes that he has never heard to be asked for a trio by two pretty ladies before. Fay and Elina both laugh. Challenge The twenty contestants enter the challenge area. There is a big platform in the middle of the sea. The first challenge is simple. There will be an 1 vs 1 duel on the platform. The person who knocks the other off the platform scores a point. First tribe who wins ten points wins the first challenge. Both tribes quickly discuss. First up are Caleb and Frossi. The two go hard against each other but it's Frossi who scores the first point for Kihei. Caleb looks defeated, it's the first time he's been knocked off in this challenge. It's a bad start for him. Jupiter vs Gabriëlle. Before Gabriëlle even can stand on her legs, Jupiter pushes her off the platform with all her power. 1-1. Next up are Zoey and Dunya. Zoey runs to Dunya and pushes her off the platform easily. Dunya's make-up are all over the place after she went underwater. 2-1. It's getting close because every round the opposite wins. After a couple of rounds the scores are 7-8. Fay then jumps on the platform and has to battle against Céleste. Fay runs at Céleste but she only moves to her right, making Fay run off the platform and then falling into the sea. Some of the fans laugh because Céleste only made one move. It's 7-9 now. Kihei only needs one more point. It's Roary vs Bob now. Bob knocks off Roary, shocking some off the fans but also the favorites because Bob isn't an athletic type of guy. It's not 8-9. Areanna vs Vaporeon. Areanna jumps on Vaporeon, not wanting to go to tribal council and maybe ending up like her mom. She gives her everything and pushes Vaporeon off the platform, making Kihei win the first immunity challenge. Lahaina The ten favorites return back at camp. Vaporeon apologizes and says she feels terrible for losing. Zoey says that more people lost a point so she shouldn't feel bad, cheering her up a bit. Zoey walks over to Sylvester, who has been talking to Marnix. Zoey asks the two guys who should go home and Sylvester thinks that a weak person should go. Marnix looks kinda confused. Caleb, Fay and Elina decide to sit together. Fay tells the two that her sister got a baby and she's the godmother. Elina feels amazing for her and the two girls start to talk more. Caleb feels kinda annoyed because he's scared Elina will take Fay away from him. He thought he finally got someone. Caleb then asks who they should vote out and Elina says that she has heard Zoey's name. She explains how she feels Zoey is already playing hard and that she needs to go, or else she is going to be a beast. Caleb and Fay both agree. At sunset, more people talk with each other. Will an weak person go home? Is Zoey in danger? Or are other players strategizing something off-screen... Tribal Council The favorites light their torch and take a seat. Jeff asks how the first three days have been. Halford says it has been an pleasure to meet the other nine favorites. Fay agrees and says that it feels weird but also wonderful to be finally back after all this time. Jeff asks Zoey how it feels to be the only four-time player. She answers that it's weird but that it doesn't scare her. Elina and Caleb share a look at each other. Jeff then asks if Vaporeon feels in danger. She says she doesn't because someone is the clear target. Zoey frowns because she feels it was more a case of whoever is weak should go. Zoey says that she is scared now, asking the other nine if she is in the majority. No one answers her and she then laughs shockingly. The players vote and Jeff asks for the idol. Zoey stands up and then giggles, telling them it's a joke and that they probably got what they want. Sylvester respects Zoey's sense of humor and looks like he regrets something. Jeff then reads the votes. First vote... . . . . . . Zoey . . . . . . Vaporeon . . . . . . . . . . . . Zoey . . . . . . Zoey . . . . . . Zoey (Zoey smiles but at the same time she looks very dissapointed) . . . . . . 1st person voted out of Survivor: Hawaii . . . . . . . . . . . . Zoey (9-1) Zoey looks at the other favorites and says that she doesn't know why she is been voted out tonight but that she wishes them luck. She looks at Elina and shakes her head. Zoey's torch is then snuffed but before she can walk away, Jeff tells her to stay. Jeff then announces that she won't go home but will go to Redemption Island instead, having a shot to return back to the game. Zoey quickly turns to the players and smiles. She says she will be back and walks away. The favorites look all shocked and surprised. Votes Fay voted Zoey: "I feel terrible for doing this because I genuinely like you a lot and you seem so smart and sweet. It's just, you know... the survivor gods have told me to do this and the majority is going for you as well. Sorry, Zoey!" Halford voted Zoey: "Damn you're an wonderful player. I wouldn't be surprised if you popped out an idol tonight just because you are you." Marnix voted Zoey: "I am so not okay with this but majority rules in this game." Elina voted Zoey: "Zoey, Zoey you have definitely been the most enjoyable to talk to these past three days but, ugh. This is such a hard decision for me. I know that if I'm going to side with you, I won't win. Look at Valen, Luna, Kamella, Ursula... they all lost the game because they were aligned with you and I have to make this move fast before you're dominating this game. I hope you'll understand it. So sorry!" Sylvester voted Zoey: "Definitely not my decision, hope that you play an idol or something." Jupiter voted Zoey: "If you don't go tonight, you'll go next anyways because we learned from Generations. Luna survived too long, you're not gonna follow her gurl." Caleb voted Zoey: "Damn these people want you gone so badly. Well, I preferred doing a weak girl like Vaporeon but hey, this is what the majority is doing and I have to keep loyalty to my allies." Vaporeon voted Zoey: "See this as a vote of respect for you sticking up for me. If I win this game somehow I will take you to a restaurant with me!!!" Bob voted Zoey: "At least you didn't get 10th place this time." Zoey voted Vaporeon: "It's what I believe the majority is doing. I hope these people are lying to you instead of to me and if I somehow go, you better cut their throats."